Segredo
by Tilim
Summary: Eles tinham um grande segredo para guardar.


**SEGREDO**

**-**

Piscou os olhos com a claridade parcial da caverna. Já era de manhã, mas ainda muito cedo. Sentou-se na cama improvisada de peles de animais enormes e sentiu o que cobria seu corpo deslizar para baixo revelando sua nudez. Corou e pegou a coberta de novo colocando-a sobre o corpo; sentiu o cheiro familiar vindo dela. O seu cheiro mistura ao cheiro masculino. Olhou em volta sem vê-lo e levantou-se colocando a coberta – que na verdade era a parte de cima de um quimono branco – para cobrir seu corpo.

Suas coisas ainda estavam ali no canto, sua mochila preta ao lado de Kusanagi. Suas roupas, assim como as dele, ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão da caverna. Então ele ainda não tinha ido embora. Atravessou a entrada da caverna coberta precariamente por retalhos e imediatamente o barulho da cascata que escondia a caverna ficou mais forte. Descalça, mas sem se preocupar com isso, foi até a cascata e, seguindo pelo estreito caminho que a levava para fora, parou sobre a pedra escura sem a cascata na frente para atrapalhar sua visão do lago lá embaixo.

Sasuke estava lá, apenas com sua cueca preta. No momento que ela o viu ele estava pescando e acertou dois peixes de tamanho médio com um par de kunais. Recolheu-os e amarrou-os com linha. Os olhos ônix levantaram até a entrada da caverna e ele viu Hinata com suas roupas. Ela lhe sorriu e, com o sol da aurora incidindo nela, o Uchiha só a achou ainda mais radiante. Sorriu de lado e fechou os olhos para, no instante, seguinte desaparecer.

- Você acordou cedo, Sasuke – Hinata disse quando se virou e viu aparecer atrás dela. Já estava mais que acostumada aquele tipo de truque do rapaz. Ele adorava lhe pegar de surpresa.

- Fui buscar o café da manhã – respondeu ele levantando levemente os dois peixes amarrados em sua mão.

O sorriso de Hinata murchou e seus olhos se tornaram ternos. Sasuke sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Você podia ao menos tomar o café comigo uma vez – ele rosnou dando-lhe as costas e entrando na caverna, aborrecido. Todas às vezes era a mesma coisa.

- Sasuke, você sabe que eu não posso demorar – ela o seguiu tentando lhe explicar a situação pela milésima vez desde que aqueles encontros tinham começado – Especialmente dessa vez, já que era uma missão de escolta muito simples...

- E o _nii-san_ pode ficar preocupado – ele completou afastando os retalhos da entrada com força. Colocou os peixes sobre uma rocha e foi procurar por suas calças em algum lugar.

Hinata parou na entrada vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro, aborrecido. Também era difícil para ela aquela situação de segredo. Primeiro: não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido; _aquilo_ de se apaixonar por Uchiha Sasuke. Segundo: aquele segredo esmagador que os dois tinham que guardar, porque ele era um fugitivo procurado por várias Vilas e ela era a primogênita dos Hyuuga, a herdeira do Clã. Envolver-ser com o tipo de Sasuke era imperdoável.

Ela fazia de tudo para ir a missões fora da Vila e tinha especial preferência por missões solo. Sempre que ia a uma dessas missões, ela pegava um pergaminho e invocava uma cobra. Escrevia em seu dorso onde era a missão e a cobra desaparecia. Era esse o único jeito que ela e Sasuke encontraram para se comunicar. Hinata, então, cumpria sua missão e, na volta, era seqüestrada. Seqüestrada sempre pela mesma pessoa e para o mesmo lugar.

Ficava ali com Sasuke ás vezes apenas uma noite, ás vezes duas ou três. Mas eles nunca conseguiam ficar juntos o tempo que gostariam. Se não era alguém da Folha – especialmente Neji e Kiba – a ficar preocupado com Hinata, então era alguém do time se Sasuke indo xeretar – especialmente Karin e fora justamente por causa da habilidade dela que Sasuke e Hinata tinham colocados vários jutsus de barreiras em volta da caverna e do lago. Uma vez, quando Hinata se deixou ficar por uma semana, já que tinha sido uma missão difícil a um lugar muito distante, Neji tinha recebido uma permissão de Tsunade para ir procurá-la e, como contra o Byakugan não havia barreiras, ele quase os encontrou. A partir daquele dia, os encontros deles tinham ficado mais difíceis.

Sasuke entendia isso, tão bem quanto Hinata, mas ele não conseguia evitar ficar aborrecido a cada vez. Queria ficar com ela, queria que ela ficasse com ele. Queria poder pegá-la e ir embora para o outro lado do mundo, onde ninguém mais os procuraria, onde as pessoas não os conheceriam e eles poderiam simplesmente viver.

Mas as coisas não eram tão fáceis.

- Você não fica mais comigo nem uma noite inteira, Hinata! – ele voltou-se para ela já com as calças, mas ainda descalço – O que é que você acha que eu quero de você? Só o seu corpo? Só uma noite de sexo e tudo bem eu ou você irmos embora à surdina na manhã seguinte? – a voz dele ficou mais baixa conforme a raiva passava e Sasuke se aproximou devagar dela que, olhando-o tristemente, com culpa, esperou o contato da mão dele com seu rosto – Não é só isso que eu quero.

- E-eu... Sinto muito, Sasuke – ela se atirou de encontro a ele passando os braços por sua cintura e o Uchiha retribuiu o abraço. Sabia que ela não tinha culpa, sabia que o culpado era ele mesmo por ter escolhido sair da Vila e, depois, se apaixonar justamente por Hinata. A ela ele não conseguia machucar, não conseguia se desapegar – Assim que eu voltar vou pegar uma missão bem longa e bem longe da Vila da Folha, assim nós...

- Não, não faça isso – ele repreendeu – Você só tem pegado esse tipo de missão, merece descansar um pouco – Sasuke sorriu de canto e fez suas mãos entraram no quimono que a morena vestia fazendo-a corar quando suas mãos alcançaram os seios dela, mas logo desviaram para os braços levando o quimono consigo – Eu preciso disso.

O quimono descobriu o corpo de Hinata e ele o vestiu com habilidade. A morena tentava se cobrir com os braços e o sorriso de Sasuke apenas aumentava. Os olhos ônix estavam presos no corpo pálido e nu dela.

- Você fica muito melhor assim – ele disse e virou-se enquanto ela se vestia. Fez uma fogueira pequena com um jutsu de fogo e colocou os peixes para assar – Se arrume e coma no caminho.

Ele a olhou de canto, mas a morena negou com a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso.

- E acho que posso demorar um pouquinho – e, devagar, com passos calculados, andou para a entrada da caverna – Vou tomar banho no lago – e desapareceu atrás dos retalhos da entrada.

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando a entrada por cima do ombro e depois ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água de uma grande altura. Aquele rostinho angelical e as palavras simplórias tinham um jeito todo especial dissimulado nelas para provocá-lo. Arrancou o quimono branco ali mesmo e, pelo caminho até a cascata, foi arrancando o resto das roupas.

Nem Hinata nem Sasuke tomaram café da manhã naquele dia. Eles demoraram o suficiente para deixar os peixes queimarem.

* * *

"_Vou estar perto da Vila da Folha esses dias. Mande-me uma mensagem, se quiser._". Foram as últimas palavras de Sasuke antes de desaparecer e deixá-la seguir seu caminho de volta para casa. Mas sabia que Sasuke, estando tão perto da Vila, não conseguiria ficar parado por muito tempo.

Odiava aquela situação com todas as suas forças. Odiava não poder dizer às pessoas que estava amando e que era correspondida, porque as pessoas simplesmente não entenderiam e a julgariam. Odiava mentir a Naruto e Sakura que não fazia ideia de onde estava Sasuke se, com uma pequena invocação e uma mensagem, podia chamá-lo para dentro da Vila Oculta da Folha com a certeza de que ele viria.

Era sufocante guardar aquele segredo, especialmente porque não era muito boa em mentir e isso só vinha piorando conforme o tempo passava.

- Hinata-chan! – ela parou no meio da rua quanto ouviu uma voz mais que familiar. Olhou para trás e viu Kiba, sobre o dorso de Akamaru, vir correndo em sua direção. Ele parou bem em sua frente e desmontou do grande cão branco com um sorriso enorme nas feições de fera – Você demorou nessa missão.

- S-sim, foi um pouco... Complicada – ela sorriu corando e tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e as mentiras em suas palavras. Akamaru aproximou-se dela e sentiu o cheiro demoradamente. Kiba, ao perceber a ação do amigo canino, olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Qual é o problema, Akamaru? É só a Hinata, nós já conhecemos décor o cheiro dela – ele acariciou a cabeça do cachorro e Hinata se sentiu estremecer, ainda mais quando Kiba resolveu sentir o cheiro dela também para confirmar que não tinha nado errado.

Ela tomava banho com óleos especiais quando voltava para a Vila justamente para que aquela situação não acontecesse, justamente para que Kiba ou Akamaru não sentisse nela o cheiro estranho e longinquamente familiar de Sasuke. E naquele dia também teria sido assim, se Sasuke não resolvesse se meter no banho com ela. O que, depois, já não era mais um banho.

- Oh, é verdade – Kiba encarou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a outra franzida – Tem um cheiro diferente em você, Hinata-chan.

- Ahn... – ela corou e sentiu suas mãos começaram a suar pelo nervosismo. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer. Só queria sair correndo dali, pois se ficasse tinha certeza que contaria tudo a Kiba e trairia seu segredo com Sasuke.

- Hinata, que bom que você já voltou da missão – aquela voz séria e monótona a salvou. Imediatamente sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e virou-se para encarar a face sonolenta de Nara Shikamaru. Sorriu-lhe tremendamente agradecida – Foi muito problemática?

Shikamaru normalmente não era muito interessado na vida de ninguém e achava tudo complicado e problemático, mas ele – de uns tempos pra cá – vinha se importando com Hinata, vinha cuidando dela. E somente três pessoas sabiam o motivo. Shikamaru e Hinata ficaram amigos depois de uma missão Rank-S a um pequeno vilarejo no extremo sul do País do Fogo, quase em sua fronteira. No meio da missão, enquanto estavam acampando nos arredores do vilarejo, Shikamaru subitamente lhe perguntou:

- Hinata, você sabe de algum motivo que poderia fazer Uchiha Sasuke nos estar vigiando desde que nos aproximamos daqui? – ele tinha perguntado aquilo como se fosse nada. Como se dissesse que a noite estava agradável ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas pegara Hinata tão desprevenida que, com um simples olhar, Shikamaru já entendera tudo. O Q.I. dele não era maior que 200 a toa.

Em toda a Vila, Shikamaru era o único que ficara sabendo do segredo deles.

- Não, foi uma missão bem calma, Shikamaru-kun – respondeu a Hyuuga sorrindo-lhe calorosamente. Ele concordou com a cabeça e tornou a falar:

- Acabei de encontrar com seu primo, ele está preocupado com você – Shikamaru olhou vagamente para trás, como se Neji estivesse ali.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru-kun – ela curvou-se brevemente e virou-se para Kiba logo depois – Tenho que ir, Kiba-kun.

E, mais do que agradecida por Shikamaru ter aparecido, ela correu em direção a seu Clã.

* * *

- Tadaima – disse quando entrou em casa, mas não tinha ninguém ali para lhe responder. Caminhou sem pressa pelos corredores externos até seu quarto e entrou pronta para trocar de roupa, comer alguma coisa e descansar. Naquele momento desejou que ela e Sasuke não tivessem se distraído e deixado os peixes queimarem, pareciam tão gostosos.

- Hinata-sama, está aí? – a voz de Neji a fez dar um pulo de susto. Estava lembrando-se da expressão chocada de Sasuke por ter esquecido o café da manhã. Ele raramente era desatendo e distraído com qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Sim, pode entrar, Neji-nii-san – seu primo empurrou a porta de correr e entrou no quarto, fechando-a atrás de si. Os olhos perolados, duros e frios, mas preocupados e aliviados, fixaram-se em Hinata fazendo-lhe uma análise minuciosa.

- Você demorou.

- Eu tive um retorno um pouco complicado, nii-san, desculpe se o preocupei.

- Fiquei preocupado porque ontem chegou um ninja de Suna dizendo que eles receberam informações que Uchiha Sasuke está por perto – Hinata engoliu em seco ao ouvir o nome de Sasuke e agradeceu por não estar encarando o primo naquele momento. Era uma péssima mentirosa, especialmente perante Neji – Ele poderia ter te interceptado em busca de informações sobre Uzumaki Naruto e a Vila da Folha.

- Po-posso te garantir, Neji-nii-san, que... Que não vi Sasuke-kun no caminho.

Tentou sorrir para o primo recostado a porta, mas sentiu que se o fizesse ele perceberia seu nervosismo e a mentira e então o seu segredo estaria comprometido. Neji descruzou os braços e deu-lhe as costas abrindo a porta.

- Vou deixá-la descansar – disse por cima do ombro – E, Hinata-sama...

- Sim, nii-san?

- Lembre-se que a sua vida é muito importante para cair nas mãos de alguém como Uchiha Sasuke – Neji saiu e fechou a porta.

* * *

- Com licença – pediu Hinata baixinho antes de entrar num dos quartos do hospital. Trazia um buquê de margaridas amarelas numa das mãos e sorriu de volta quando Sakura, próxima ao leito de Naruto, o fez primeiro – Como... Como Naruto-kun está hoje, Sakura-chan?

- Ah, ele está bem melhor – respondeu à rósea – Acordou e comeu um lámen gigantesco antes de voltar a dormir. Na verdade, eu tive que sedá-lo, porque ele não queria mais ficar no hospital depois que ouviu que Sasuke-kun está por perto.

Hinata deu um pulinho de susto – como sempre acontecia quando alguém lhe dizia aquele nome depois que começara a ter um relacionamento com o Uchiha. Sakura não percebeu, pois olhava o prontuário de Naruto. Rabiscou alguma coisa e devolveu-o para o suporte aos pés da cama. A Hyuuga deu a volta na mesa e colocou as margaridas junto com os lírios de Sakura no vaso na cabeceira do loiro.

- Sasuke, seu desgraçado... – ela pulou de novo. As palavras vinham da boca de Naruto e ele apertava o travesseiro, as sobrancelhas franzidas como se no seu sonho ele estivesse cara a cara com o melhor amigo – Eu vou... Te levar de volta, dattebayo! – e deu um soco no ar mudando de posição que assustou Hinata e mando-a de encontra a janela.

- Não se assuste, ele sempre faz isso quando dorme – riu-se Sakura verificando os medicamentos que seriam aplicados no soro do Uzumaki. Hinata sorriu mais calma e mirou o exterior pela janela.

Estava um dia estranho. Havia claridade, mas o sol estava encoberto por nuvens que escureciam cada vez mais. Ao longe, os relâmpagos aumentavam de intensidade. Parecia que anoiteceria com tempestade. A morena tirou seus olhos do céu e colocou-os sobre os prédios a tempo de ver uma mancha branca e preta entre os galhos de uma árvore próxima. Arregalou os olhos e apertou as bordas da janela com as duas mãos inclinando o corpo para fora para ver melhor e ter certeza de que aquela mancha lhe sorria maliciosamente, cogitou até em ativar sua linhagem, mas no momento que piscou, a mancha que ela acreditou ser Sasuke não estava mais lá.

- Hinata-chan, está tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura aproximando-se dela na janela, preocupada ao ver a reação da amiga. Observou os dedos de Hinata perderem a tonalidade esbranquiçada enquanto ela soltava a borda da janela – O que é que você viu? – a rósea tentou olhar, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse ter chamado a atenção da Hyuuga.

- E-eu... – ela precisa de uma desculpa, ou seja, ela precisava de outra mentira – A-achei ter visto Kurenai-sensei, mas... Acho que foi só minha imaginação.

Sakura desviou os olhos da paisagem da janela e deu um sorriso estranho para Hinata, como se achasse que a Hyuuga estava ficando louca. Se bem que a própria Hinata achava que estava ficando louca; manter aquele segredo a estava enlouquecendo.

- Quer tomar um chá comigo, Hinata-chan? – a Hyuuga sorriu e ambas as kunoichis saíram do hospital rumo a uma casa de chá para tomarem chá verde e comerem dangos. Elas sentaram-se em uma mesa uma de frente para a outra e agradeceram em uníssono quando a senhora lhes trouxe os pedidos. Não demorou muito para Sakura começar a falar sobre a mais recente novidade da Vila da Folha – Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Hinata?

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

- Porque você acha que Sasuke-kun está aqui? – Hinata, que tinha acabado de enfiar um dango na boca, quase engasgou e fez um esforço tremendo para engolir o bolinho. Sakura não pareceu perceber, entretida como estava em seus pensamentos e olhando para o seu olho refletido no chá – Sei que não é para atacar o Naruto ou coisa do tipo, Sasuke-kun não faria algo assim.

- Sei que não – respondeu Hinata surpresa com a determinação presente em sua voz ao proferir aquela frase e tomando chá para disfarçar. Sakura levantou os olhos e sorriu, confiante.

- Quer saber um segredo? – mas ela não esperou Hinata terminar de tomar seu chá para concordar ou discordar. A Hyuuga se resignou a ouvir, já estava entupida em segredos – Acho que Sasuke-kun voltou para completar a outra parte da promessa dele, agora que ele já matou o Itachi.

- Que promessa?

- Uma que eles nos disse no dia em que o Time 7 foi montado. Ele disse que precisava matar certo homem e reconstruir o Clã Uchiha – Sakura colocou as mãos nas bochechas e corou, balançando o corpo. Hinata engoliu, mas não conseguiu fazer descer a quantidade de chá que colocara na boca – E eu acho que serei eu que o ajudarei a fazer isso, Hinata-chan!

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos perolados e, sem conseguir evitar, cuspiu todo o chá que ainda tinha na boca. Infelizmente, Sakura estava bem em sua mira.

- Ah, céus, Sakura-chan! – a garota Hyuuga levantou-se do seu lugar e deu a volta na mesa enquanto a senhora atendente lhes corria ao encontro trazendo um pano e rindo – Sinto muito por isso, Sakura-chan, eu não sei o que aconteceu... Realmente, desculpe-me!

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e seu primo deveria estar preocupado com ela, especialmente depois de milhares de recomendações de não se aproximar das entradas da Vila, pois Uchiha Sasuke estava por perto. Hinata quis rir quando ele disse aquelas coisas, pois se ele soubesse de seu segredo, a conversa seria diferente. Mas depois se sentiu culpada por mentir para uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava e quem mais cuidava da sua segurança.

Segurou os livros que pegara na biblioteca com mais força contra o peito e parou quando viu o último poste de luz da rua se aproximar. O Clã Hyuuga ficava afastado do centro e para chegar até ele, ela tinha que passar próxima ao antigo Clã Uchiha que deixara de ter iluminação há muito tempo e sempre tinha certo receio daquela área. Era como se pudesse ver o que Sasuke vira: os corpos pelo chão, o sangue espalhado e aquela lua imensa. Balançou a cabeça para os dois lados tentando desviar aqueles pensamentos, precisava se apressar, pois os trovões ficavam cada vez mais fortes e próximos.

Mal dera cinco passos e o poste sob a qual estava passando se apagou. Hinata estremeceu e xingou-se mentalmente por não ter trazido arma alguma com ela, já que estava de folga e dentro da Vila. Antes que pudesse dar o próximo passo, uma serpente albina rastejou a sua frente fazendo-a suprimir um grito com a mão e deixar cair os livros.

- Siga-me – disse a serpente elevando-se um pouco em seu corpo escamoso e sibilando a língua entre as presas cheias de veneno. Hinata reconheceu aquela serpente e recolheu os livros, sentindo a pulsação voltar ao normal, antes de segui-la para dentro do abandonado e escuro Clã Uchiha.

Andou pela rua principal atrás da serpente sem olhar para os lados com medo de ver as coisas que imaginara que acontecera ali. Então, de repente, quando já estava muito infiltrada no Clã, a serpente desapareceu em uma fumaça branca. A Hyuuga olhou para os lados, aflita, até os olhos perolados se focarem em um beco escuro onde ela podia sentir uma presença. Do escuro surgiram olhos vermelhos e uma risada.

- Do que você está rindo, Sasuke? – a morena perguntou sorrindo com a risada dele enquanto o moreno saía do beco e aproximava-se dela.

- Você cuspiu chá na Sakura – ele respondeu, rindo mais um pouco. Ele tentava se controlar, rindo com os braços cruzados e de olhos fechados, mas era mais forte que ele.

- I-isso... – Hinata corou e levou a mão à boca, se encolhendo – Não teve graça! – mas ela teve que ouvi-lo rindo por mais alguns segundos antes de se lembrar de um fato importante – Eu o vi pela janela do hospital.

- Achei que tinha visto – ele cessou a risada, mas continuou sorrindo de lado.

- Você não pode fazer essas coisas, Sasuke – ela repreendeu – Você não deveria estar aqui, não deveria nem estar no País do Fogo! E não deveria... – ela parou incerta por dizer aquilo – Ficar me seguindo.

- Você vai me impedir de segui-la, Hyuuga Hinata? – Sasuke estreitou os olhos aproximou-se de Hinata arrancando os livros das mãos dela, jogando-os no chão. As mãos dele aproximaram o quadril dela ao seu e os lábios finos roçaram o queixo da kunoichi – Prefere que eu vá seguir Sakura? Ou Ino?

- Não – ela respondeu de pronto, mas com dificuldade. A respiração dele, o cheiro dele, o contato dele, tudo aquilo misturado e de uma vez só a impediam de raciocinar com coerência – Só não quero que seja pego.

- Só tem uma pessoa que pode me fazer ser pego – ele colou seus lábios aos dela tão rapidamente que Hinata se viu indo de encontro a ele, desesperada por mais um pouco, mas ele falou de novo – E ela está a minha mercê.

Então o Uchiha permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse e se prolongasse. Que descesse e subisse pela pele exposta dela, enquanto ela retribuía com mais beijos e arranhões e afagos. Neji ficaria preocupado, pois ela estava cada vez mais atrasada, mas Hinata já não se lembrava mais disso.

* * *

- Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama, está acordada? – ao ouvir o chamado, os olhos perolados se abriram com algum esforço. Quando olhou para porta, empurrando as cobertas e sentando-se, viu Neji entrar em seu quarto e a expressão dele não era das melhores – Hinata-sama, vista-se rápido. Tsunade-sama precisa falar com você.

Hinata nem respondeu. Agradeceu com certa pressa e pulou da cama pegando algumas roupas e enfiando-se no banheiro. Passou como o vento pela cozinha dando tempo apenas de beber um copo de leite. Quando saiu de casa, Neji lhe esperava recostado ao portão.

- Não precisa me acompanhar, nii-san.

- Eu quero – ele desencostou do portão e eles começaram a caminhada – Você chegou muito tarde ontem.

Ela deixou a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos e, portanto, as maçãs coradas. Chegaram à sala da Hokage sem mais nenhuma palavra e rapidamente. Entraram e Hinata ficou surpresa em encontrar Naruto já com alta, Sakura e também Shikamaru, parecendo extremamente aborrecido e entediado.

- Pe-pediu para me ver, Hokage-sama? – perguntou a morena.

- Sim, Hinata – Tsunade estava em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, como sempre. Os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho inquiridor e analítico – Eu vou ser direta, para que isso termine o mais rápido possível.

A Hyuuga concordou com a cabeça.

- Você esteve perto do Clã Uchiha noite passada, Hinata? – a morena quis engolir em seco, mas sabia que muitas das suas atitudes poderiam revelar a verdade. Ficou parada, olhando-a como se fosse uma pergunta estranha de se fazer, mas encolheu-se um pouco.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama, é preciso passar perto do Clã Uchiha para chegar ao Clã Hyuuga.

- Mas você entrou lá? – Tsunade se inclinou um pouco e Hinata percebeu que Sakura apertou os punhos. Então tudo dependia da próxima resposta de Hinata? A garota fechou os olhos por um segundo, como uma piscada, e procurou pensar na melhor coisa que podia dizer.

Pensou em Sasuke e em tudo o que acontecera na última na noite, em tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses entre eles. A última coisa que queria fazer era comprometê-lo, colocá-lo sob o perigo de uma pena de morte.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama, eu entrei no Clã Uchiha ontem.

- Tsunade-baa-chan, isso não quer dizer que Hinata é uma traidora! – gritou Naruto, mas a mulher loira mando-o ficar quieto. A Hyuuga não o olhou, mantinha seus olhos na Hokage.

- Hinata, ontem a noite um ninja te viu saindo das imediações do Clã Uchiha e isso, junto dos boatos de que o ninja fugitivo Uchiha Sasuke está perto da Vila da Folha, torna você uma suspeita em potencial. Você compreende isso?

- Sim – ela respondeu pela terceira vez.

- Gostaria de uma chance de se explicar?

- Eu estava seguindo uma serpente albina – ela sorriu perante a expressão de surpresa da Hokage. Sakura cochichou com Naruto algo que ela não ouviu e continuou contando sua história – Sei que Sasuke-kun tem muitos jutsus que envolvem serpentes, então a segui para saber se ele podia estar em sua antiga casa. A serpente desapareceu em fumaça e Sasuke-kun saiu de um beco escuro. Quando viu que era apenas eu, foi embora.

- Pra onde ele foi, Hinata? – perguntou Sakura parecendo aflita.

- Eu não sei, Sakura-chan, ele sumiu em fumaça, como a serpente.

- Foi só isso mesmo que aconteceu, Hinata-chan? – foi Shikamaru quem a inquiriu isso e a Hyuuga até ficou um pouco surpresa, mas percebeu o que o Nara estava fazendo. Ele precisava agir, mesmo que pouco, naquela situação.

- Sim, Shikamaru-kun.

* * *

- E depois disso eu fui dispensada e voltei pra casa com o nii-san.

- Então eles não acreditaram na verdade?

- Não completamente, eu acho.

- Porque você não contou pra eles as coisas que a gente fez lá? – o timbre malicioso foi sibilado em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Sasuke! – ela corou.

- Ah, sim – ele virou-a para ele da posição em que estavam recostados sobre o galho mais alto e mais grosso da árvore mais velha da parte mais funda da floresta, para ninguém vê-los – Porque é o nosso segredo.

* * *

**Olá!  
Nossa, eu estava morrendo de saudades de escrever uma oneshot Sasuke/Hinata e foi isso que saiu. Não tá muito boa e nem do jeito exato que eu imaginei, mas as coisas raramente saem do jeito que se imagina, não é? Bom, pelo menos eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
